deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginormica (Susan Murphy)
Ginormica (Susan Murphy) is the main protagonist of 2009 animated movie, Monsters vs Aliens, and the subsequent television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ginormica vs. Giganta (by TheDragonDemon) Possible Opponents * Chu-Chu (Xenogears) History At first, Susan was reluctant to accept her status as a monster and desperately wishes to return to her old life, thus spending much of her first three weeks in captivity attempting to reverse the mutation caused by the Quantonium and become normal again (through several experiments conducted by Dr. Cockroach). However, after she and the other monsters defeat Gallaxhar's robot probe and Derek breaks up with her shortly afterward, she realizes that her life has been greatly improved by becoming a monster and fully embraces her new lifestyle. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, in addition to her height, she also possesses incredible strength and a high resistance to atomic and nuclear forces which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities The exact feet of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot in front of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river. She is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force. One could think of her as invincible because of being almost resistant to any physical or energy attack, but that is not proven in the movie, except for being hit by the massive meteorite and the ball of quantronium, making her still fit to stand up! In the series, Susan has gained the ability to alter size ranging from her normal height to her ¨Ginormica¨ height. Besides growing to an enormous size, Susan has displayed, on countless moments, to possess unbelievable genius level intellect. She has even shown to be far more intelligent than Dr. Cockroach on several occasions. Susan has a squeaky clean record and has passed every subject in school. She has never displayed signs of inferiority, unlike other characters. Susan is also an expert athletic, able to perform jumps, somersaults, cartwheels and full body flips far beyond the limits of an Olympic gymnast. She has also shown to be very flexible and limber. She also has lightning fast reflexes, and can easily dodge fast flying objects, and sometimes catch them. Susan will sometimes utilize her athleticism in combat. Susan is an unbelievably great combatant, even able to take down Sta'abi with little to no effort at all. Susan is most likely self-taught. Weaknesses * If she loses focus, she could change size uncontrollably. * People are sometimes seen taking advantage of Susan's morality. * She also can't grow to be Ginormica if there's a metal binding on her. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Monster Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:US Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Giant Combatants